1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer having an RFID read/write function with a built-in RFID read/write unit capable of reading and writing data in a noncontact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) label or tag can be read and written in a noncontact manner by using a radio wave, and is significant as a technique substitutable for a barcode.
However, if a barcode reading system installed now in a shop is changed to an RFID applicable system, a current barcode cannot be read.
Thus, it becomes necessary to print a bar code and write data to an RFID tag. As a device to satisfy this need, a printer having the function of printing a barcode and writing an RFID on one tag has been known (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-96814). This printer writes data on RFID by feeding a label in the label feeding direction, and prints a barcode on the surface of a label by feeding the label in the reverse direction.
For example, labels as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are available for RFID. In FIG. 2, a reference numeral 11 denotes a liner, and 12 denotes a label. An RFID tag 13 is placed between the liner 11 and label 12. The RFID tag 13 is comprised of an RFID antenna 14 and an RFID chip 15.
Explanation will be given on writing data in the RFID chip 15 and printing on the label 12 by using a printer. When the print head of a printer is at the home position, the RFID chip 15 is displaced from the suitable position of the RFID read/write unit to write data. Thus, feed the label first, and move the RFID chip 15 from the FRID read/write unit to the suitable position, and write data on the RFID chip 15. Then, feed the label again to the position suitable for printing the label by the print head.
The position of burying the RFID chip 15 in the label 12 is different according to the kinds of RFID tag, and the amount of feeding the label in the label feeding direction is different when writing data on the RFID chip 15.
If the feed amount is not optimum, writing data in the RFID chip 15 and printing data on the label 12 may fail.